Ser es Pecar
by Sa'avryn
Summary: One shot Pirates of the CarribeanOne piece crossover. Somewhat AU.


**A.N. I've wanted to do a One Piece/ Pirates of the Caribbean crossover for a while now, but I didn't know how to do it. I know this seems random, but all the stupid superstitions about today put it in my head to write something about the nature of evil... so, I'm sorry that this Fic isn't up to my usual crappy standard, but I really wanted to get it out there tonight.**

* * *

**Ser es Pecar**

(To Exsist is to Sin)**  
**

Robin's dreams were restless, but they were far from normal. Over the years the only nightmare that had plagued her sleep had been of her island burning. Tonight however, there was another terror nagging at her subconscious.

"You're evil…" the faceless shadows of Nakama claimed as the swirled around her on unseen winds of darkness, Luffy's in the fore-front.

"Merely by existing you're a Demon." Chopper accused unseen.

"You should have died that night, Died!" Usopp cried

"Fiend!" resonated Sanji's voice

No! She wasn't a monster, she was a woman. It wasn't her fault that Ohara burned, it wasn't… Down and down into despair she slipped, wishing to disappear from the face of the world.

"Monster." Nami's echoed.

…was… was she a monster? It would make sense, had she brought the suffering down upon her crew? She had… it was all her fault. And now, she would be bringing another crew into the maelstrom of agony that was their fate simply by knowing her. Tied into a fetal knot she slept, miserable as the train fled on to Ennis Lobby… he future.

In her dreams she sank down into the spinning vortex of despair, until suddenly she was in freefall. The nightmare seemed to have turned into something else entirely, something perhaps even more sinister. Down she plunged, a bright blue light rising up to meet her, until she could make out an alien ocean of water stretching forth. The last thing she saw before she hit the icy waters was a ship off in the distance.

* * *

"Avast ye scum. She ain't dead, Saavy?" Came an unfamiliar voice. Opening one eye, Robin winced at the harsh sunlight. The man standing above her was an odd sort, long and tattered brown hair, red bandana over his unkempt hair, and a tri corner hat to top it all off. When he spoke a few flashes of gold shone forth as the light caught his teeth. Looking down at her, he smiled. "You've got the devil's own luck, Lass. A few seconds longer and ye'd be pushin' up daises in Davie Jones' locker. But as it is Welcome to the black pearl. Captain Jack Sparrow at yer service."

Shaking her confusion away, she sat up, which caused the men around her to back up a pace, and the gregarious Captain Sparrow extended a hand to help her to her feet. "Where… where am I?" She asked, confused.

"You're standin' on the deck of the Black Pearl, fastest ship in all o' the Spanish Main."

"The what main?"

"The Spanish Main, Lass." Captain jack supplied, with a smile he called to his crew. "Seems the lady had a bit of a bump on the noggin when she did her swan dive mates." As the crew roared with laughter, Robin was stuck trying to piece what had happened together.

"This can't be real. This must be a dream." She muttered to herself.

"If it be a dream, I hope I never be wakin' up!"

* * *

Nightfall saw Robin sitting in the captain's quarters, gazing out the window, her mind still reeling. She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she didn't even hear Jack slip into his own room.

"Tain't proper fer a lady t' be in a pirate captain's room this late in the eve'n, Saavy?" He asked, causing her to look back. "At least, not with so much clothin' on, odd as yours may be."

"My clothing is not my problem, nor any of your concern." Robin said, looking back to him.

"Oh, I believe ya. Especially after what'cha done to half-blind Henry."

"He'll heal… eventually." The incident in question had involved an overly lecherous pirate who had tried to take advantage of Robin. It was a lesson he wouldn't soon forget, and she was sure that his arm never would heal properly. It had also demonstrated her very unusual talents in a way that the rest of the crew gave her a wide berth.

"Oh that I have no doubt of." Captain jack said as he took a seat on a chair, pulling off his boots, and putting his feet up. "But ye got the rest of the blighters callin ye a monster."

"What's the difference?" Robin asked, melancholy. "I've been called worse."

"Oh, I imagine ye have, Savvy? Out there on that great line o' yours."

"Grandline."

"That too. A gift like that un ye got there'd be quite handy to have." Jack smiled; fishing around with one hand in a grog cupboard that was just out of an easy reach. "Do ye mind?"

Summoning up an arm, she handed the captain a bottle of rum, which he accepted with thanks.

"So, what seems to be troublin' you Lass?" He asked, pulling the stopper out with his teeth, and taking a good long swig of the fiery liquid. "I ain't known you long, savvy, but no one's as sad as you are without reason."

"I'd really rather not talk about it."

"Ah, I see…" Jack said with a twinkle in his eye, passing her the bottle. "Have a drink then, I'll teach ye a song. It goes like this… Drink up me hearties, Yo ho!"

* * *

Four bottles of Rum later, Robin was finally getting into a talking mood. Lending a suprisingly attentive ear, Captain Sparrow merely listened.

"So, ye be all worked up over the fact that yer evil, merely by existing?" He asked, trying to get a feel on the situation.

Robin nodded.

"Bah… that's simply a reason others give themselves to hate the things they don't understand, Savvy? It don't mean nothin. If you want to be good hic be good." He said, almost falling out of his chair. Why did the damn ship have to roll so much? Made it hard to concentrate.

"But…"

"But nothin," Jack said, cutting her off. "You know, I was once left stranded on the same island TWICE by mutineers who took this very ship away from me. They all say I would be dead in no time, but that didn't keep me down, Savvy? I mean, I'm Captain Jack bloody Sparrow. I'm my own man. I choose my own fate, not anybody else. Same with you. You got them arm thingies… you got the power to decide your own future, mate."

As Captain jack rolled on in a monologue, Robin thought about what he was saying. It was up to her to choose her fate. So what if everyone was against her, if they called her existence a sin. She was the one to decide her future, not them. And if she wanted to sacrifice herself for her crewmates she would, not because she loathed herself, but because of her love for them. "You know, you're pretty smart for a figment of my imagination…"

"That I am lassy… that I am." Jack agreed. Pulling off his beloved hat, he tossed it to her. "Here you go, think of it as a little welcoming gift to the black pearl… I want you to have it, and think of me and what I would do when you see it…" Mumbling to himself he fell asleep on the chair, the half empty bottle clattering to the floor.

Clutching the hat to her chest Robin succumbed to the effects of the alcohol and the odd day she had, and passed out herself.

* * *

Coming to her senses, Robin found herself back aboard the train headed to Enni's Lobby. Could it all have been a dream? _What a vivid dream it was._ Looking down in her lap however, she saw a worn and familiar tri-corner hat sitting in her lap.

Perhaps it hadn't been a dream…

Smiling to herself, she awaited the future. It seemed dark now, but still held light. Her nakama would come for her, this she knew. Her future was up to her, and her choices.

* * *

"Where the _Hell's_ my Bloody Hat!" Captain Jack bellowed over the decks of the black pearl.

* * *

**A.N. Well, as if you couldn't already tell, I LOVE the word savvy. I don't think I wrote Captain Sparrow in character too well, but I just wanted to... I dunno, It's late and I'm tired, and I wrote it in under an hour. Love it, Hate it, Roast it... who cares, Just review, and tell me what you think.**  



End file.
